A Little Love Between Manga 8 and 9
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: A short story with Inu-Yasha+Kagome in between the 8th and 9th manga!! Plz read! R&R! **ONE-SHOT**


"In Between Manga #8 and #9"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! LEAVE ME ALONE!! *crying*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Umm. . . welcome to the fanfiction. This is a mini story I wrote that could go between the 8th and 9th manga of Inu-Yasha. On with the fic!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You're still running out of smart-mouth remarks to make before the fanfic, huh?  
  
Shi-chan: OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU TIED ME AGAINST THIS TREE AND HAVE THE ENCHANTED ARROW POINTED AT ME!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome settles down in the soft, morning grass and leaned up against a tree. But not just any tree. . . The tree she had found that stupid, violent, reckless hanyou Inu-Yasha pinned to. Her head began to hurt thinking about it, so she slowly moved her hands up to her throbbing head, trying to ease it a little.  
  
She hadn't really fallen asleep after Inu-Yasha explained that she wasn't Kikyou's replacement. She had just wanted some time to think in peace and quiet for awhile, so she pretended to be asleep. *Then* she had fallen asleep. As she had begun drifting off, however, she felt Inu-Yasha's strong arms pick her up and lay her down near Miroku and Shipp?. She could faintly remember him look around to make sure the monk and fox demon weren't watching, and he laid a small kiss on Kagome's lips.  
  
It was now just before sunrise and only a hill away, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shipp? slept. Kagome pushed her back against the tree harder to support herself more, and she once again fell asleep. Then, only an hour later, she awoke to the sound of Inu-Yasha's footsteps coming near her.  
  
"Ohayo." Kagome said simply as the demon seated himself next to her in the dewy grass. "Ohayo, Kagome." Inu-Yasha replied blushing, obviously embarrassed about the night before. The pair sat a little while longer, watching the sunrise in silence. Finally, the mortal girl turned to the half-breed and spoke. "Inu-Yasha. . . would you choose Kikyou over me?" She asked gently. The hanyou gave Kagome a cross between a sad and surprised look, and Kikyou's reincarnate continued on.  
  
"I know I haven't got Kikyou's power, or her accuracy, or her looks, but. . ." She was cut off by Inu-Yasha's lips on her own again. "Kagome, Kikyou is gone. She's just an empty, soulless body, who's eventually going to go to rest, and I *am* aware of that. However, *you* are here and I love *you*." He told her. Kagome sat still a moment, just looking at him, trying not to cry, before she threw her arms around him happily. "Now it'll be easier to collect the Shikon Shards, ne?" She asked him. Inu-Yasha nodded and smiled at the girl in his arms. His koibito.  
  
"That was, ah, interesting. . ." Shipp? told Miroku, holding his stomach as though he were gonna be sick. The Buddha (sp?!) priest smiled and said, "Rule Three: In about a week, it'll be like this never happened."  
  
But, of course, that's just Miroku's opinion, right?  
  
Now Inu-Yasha and Kagome won't feel bad about defeating Kikyou, and the remainder of the time it'll take to collect the Shikon Shards would be different from the real storyline of Inu-Yasha. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Okay. . . I basically left it to where I could end the series myself, huh? Well, I guess I could. . . but you guys would have to give me good feedback and love me and tell me how great I am first. ^_^ Then you'd have to read my other Inu-Yasha fic, "All In The Family". =*.~=  
  
Inu-Yasha: NO! I TRUST RUMIKO TAKAHASHI MORE THAN YOU, EVIL CREATURE!!  
  
Kagome: Well, I dunno. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha: No! Kagome! She's turned you evil!  
  
Shi-Chan: *smile smile*  
  
Kagome: *smile smile* Please do a sequel, Shi-Chan!  
  
Shi-Chan: As long as that's what the majority wants! =^_^=  
  
Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
~Shi-Chan~ =^o^= 


End file.
